Monster, Monster
by Yuyukangkang
Summary: Hubungan Koujaku dan Noiz mengejutkan teman-teman mereka, termasuk Aoba. Tapi selama mereka bahagia, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, tentu saja. Mereka bahagia karena merasa bisa melengkapi kebutuhan satu sama lain. Walau cara manusia merasakan kebahagiaan, nyatanya, sangat beragam.


**Warning:** Cerita ini terpikir tiba-tiba, dan mungkin bisa terlihat sangat OOC untuk beberapa orang. Entahlah. Secara personal Koujaku dan Noiz adalah karakter yang sangat menarik bagi saya, dan saya ingin mencoba untuk mengeksplorasi mereka dari sisi yang sedikit berbeda.

* * *

Ketika Koujaku dan Noiz mengumumkan kalau mereka menjalin hubungan khusus, semua teman-teman mereka sangat terkejut, tak terkecuali Aoba. Saat berita itu diberitahukan padanya suatu sore, ia sedikit merenggut, _'kenapa kalian baru memberitahuku?'_ protesnya, tapi setelahnya dia diam, merenung dan menggumam, '... _ya, seharusnya aku tahu_... _Kelihatan, sebenarnya, kenapa aku baru sadar_...' lalu mengucapkan selamat sambil setengah bercanda memperingatkan Noiz kalau ia harus menjaga tangan Koujaku yang ringan menjamah kemana-mana.

Dari luar, tak banyak yang berubah dari hubungan Koujaku dan Noiz; mereka tetap sering perang mulut, saling mencerca satu sama lain tanpa mau kalah. Seringkali mereka berakhir sungguhan adu jotos, seringkali pula keributan itu diakhiri dengan hentakan pada lengan kimono Koujaku, dan sebuah kecupan didaratkan oleh Noiz pada bibir kekasihnya. Bila yang terjadi adalah yang kedua, teman-teman mereka lebih memilih untuk pura-pura tidak lihat atau tak mau tahu.

Awal-awal itu terjadi, ada saja yang menggoda (satu-dua akan berteriak; _'masuk kamar sana!'_ ) tapi setelah terjadi terlalu sering, lama-lama toh mereka bosan juga dan memilih untuk tidak peduli. _'Biarkan dua orang hobi pamer itu asyik sendiri,'_ kata Mizuki. Kadang-kadang saat sedang berkumpul bersama anggota _Beni Shigur_ e dan _Dry Juice_ , mereka sering pula tiba-tiba hilang, dan lagi, teman-teman mereka memilih untuk membiarkannya saja. Walau bila itu terjadi di _Black Neddle_ , Mizuki akan mengerang sambil bergumam, ' _Semoga mereka tidak mengotori apapun_...'

Para gadis penggemar Koujaku tidak menerimanya begitu saja, tentu. Tapi toh mereka bisa lihat sendiri kesungguhan Koujaku pada si rambut pirang. Setengah mengancam, mereka mengatakan pada Noiz kalau Noiz harus menjaga Koujaku-san _mereka_ baik-baik, atau mereka tak akan memaafkan Noiz. Noiz hanya mendengus sambil bilang, _'tentu saja, kalian pikir aku ini siapa?'_

Tak ada yang aneh dari hubungan mereka, semua terlihat sangat normal (kecuali fakta kalau Koujaku mengencani seorang pria, tentu saja). Semua terlihat wajar, sempurna.

 _Kelihatannya_.

* * *

Hari sudah malam saat pekerjaan Koujaku akhirnya selesai. Antrian pelanggan yang ingin rambutnya dipotong hari ini sebanyak biasanya, hal yang ia syukuri karena ternyata kekhawatirannya mengenai kehadiran seorang 'kekasih' akan mengganggu bisnisnya tidak perlu ia pikirkan.

Saat Koujaku membuka pintu rumahnya, keadaan pintu yang tak terkunci membuatnya sadar kalau sudah ada orang lain menantinya di dalam, seorang pemuda pirang bertubuh kurus yang entah sedang memporak-porandakan rumahnya bagaimana. Koujaku menghela nafas, mengambil Beni yang bertengger di bahunya untuk di-nonaktifkan, lalu membuka pintu dan menyusuri apartemennya sambil mencari perubahan macam apa yang ada di sana. Tak ada, setidaknya hingga ia mencapai ruang tidurnya.

Satu-satunya perbedaan ruangan itu dari saat Koujaku meninggalkannya tadi pagi adalah seprai ranjangnya yang kusut dan seorang pemuda duduk di atasnya sambil asyik mengutak-ngatik layar transparan yang keluar dari _Coil_ yang melingkari pergelangan tangan. Koujaku mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kukira aku akan mendapati ruangan ini berantakan dan dipenuhi dengan kardus bekas _delivery_ lagi," sindirnya, dan kalimat itu yang membuat si pemuda-Noiz mengangkat wajahnya seolah ia baru sadar kalau Koujaku sudah pulang.

"Selamat datang."

"Jam berapa kau kemari?"

Noiz mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Dua-tiga jam yang lalu mungkin? Aku lupa," sambil mengucap demikian ia menekan tombol pada _Coil_ -nya dan tak lama kemudian layar transparan di atasnya lenyap. "Lama sekali, aku capek menunggu."

Koujaku menghela nafas. Ia melepaskan pedang di punggungnya, meletakkannya di atas meja kayu dengan hati-hati dan mendekati Noiz sebelum kemudian duduk di atas ranjang, tepat di sebelah si rambut pirang.

"Kenapa tidak hubungi dulu?"

"Kau toh bakal pulang juga kan, sama saja menghubungi dulu atau tidak."

"...Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum, tapi tidak lapar."

"Aku bisa memasak sesuatu sebentar. Tunggu -,"

"Koujaku."

"..."

"Aku kemari bukan untuk makan malam."

Koujaku mengerang rendah. Tubuhnya yang sudah nyaris bangkit dari tempatnya duduk kini kembali ditarik oleh Noiz, membuat mereka kini berhadapan, merah bertemu hijau. Noiz tersenyum tipis, dikaitkannya jari-jarinya dengan jemari Koujaku yang penuh luka gores. Koujaku tahu kalau Noiz tidak bisa merasakan sentuhan ini, tapi Koujaku bisa. Itu juga sebabnya kenapa Noiz melakukan ini.

"Aku kemari bukan untuk untuk makan malam," Noiz mengangkat tangan mereka yang saling bertaut, perlahan, membawa tangan Koujaku mendekati bibirnya. Lidah bertindik menyapukan permukaannya pada punggung tangan Koujaku, membuat bulu kuduknya sedikit merinding. Ini cara Noiz merasakannya. Koujaku tahu, lidah adalah satu-satunya bagian Noiz yang mampu merasakan, maka gerakan ini tak lebih dari tanda bahwa ia menginginkan Koujaku. Merasakannya, menyentuhnya.

"Koujaku," suara Noiz berbisik rendah, membuat Koujaku menelan ludah. "Ayolah," Noiz merayu. "Ayolah. Aku tahu kau juga sudah pada batasnya."

"Noiz-"

"Kumohon, _Koujaku_."

Suara itu seolah merasuki otaknya. Dalam satu gerakan, Koujaku mendorong Noiz ke atas ranjang hingga kepalanya nyaris membentur papan tempat tidur, tapi ia tidak peduli. Tangan yang sempat menggenggam tangan Noiz kini terlepas dan sebagai gantinya kini kedua tangannya mencengkeram leher Noiz. Erat. Erat. Makin erat.

Noiz mengerang, tapi Koujaku tak peduli lagi. Ia melepaskan satu tangannya dari leher Noiz, walau tangan yang tersisa di sana sama sekali tak dilonggarkan. Jari-jari yang bebas menarik paksa kerah kemeja Noiz yang tertutup rapat hingga kancing teratasnya lepas dan memperlihatkan bahu kirinya. Koujaku tak membuang waktu, ia menancapkan gigi-giginya pada bahu itu, digigitnya kuat-kuat hingga rasa besi yang pekat terasa pada mulut.

"Hhk-h-hahahahaha," tawa itu lirih dan tak bertenaga, tapi terdengar begitu puas. Koujaku melepaskan cekikan pada leher Noiz, tapi bukan lantas ia menghentikan semua ini. Tangan itu kini berpindah pada kepala pirang, mencengkeram erat-erat helaian rambut keemasan dan menjambaknya kasar, hingga Koujaku yakin bila Noiz bisa merasakannya, ia pasti akan mengerang kesakitan. Tapi Noiz tidak mengerang kesakitan, dia juga tidak meminta Koujaku untuk berhenti. Sebaliknya, ia berucap, "Tidak sakit sama sekali-hhhahahAHAHAHA, TIDAK SAKIT SAMA SEKALI!"

Suara itu seolah berdenging pada telinga Koujaku, aroma darah yang terendus hidungnya menimbulkan perasaan tidak nyaman yang sangat... familiar. Terlalu familiar, hingga ada rasa rindu yang kemudian menyeruak keluar.

 _"Monster,"_ Noiz mengucap. "Aku tidak bisa merasakannya karena aku ini monster." Koujaku tidak merespon, tapi ada geraman pelan yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Ayo, Koujaku. Teruskan, lihat... hanya sedikit darah yang keluar, kau belum puas, kan? Teruskan, kau suka kan? Kau suka melihat daging yang tercabik, darah yang menetes keluar dan jeritan panjang-karena kau juga monster, Koujaku."

Kalimat itu seolah menarik segala perasaan yang mengganjal di dadanya, menghapus semua keraguan yang masih tersisa. Ditariknya kemeja hijau-hitam Noiz hingga kancing dan dasi yang masih terkait rontok dalam satu hentakan. Kaus hitam polos yang dipakai di bawah kemeja pun dengan cepat terlepas, memperlihatkan tubuh kurus dengan banyak goresan dan luka yang tersebar. Beberapa tampak lama dan sudah sembuh total, tapi masih banyak yang terlihat baru dan masih berwarna merah kebiruan.

Ini semua luka yang ia sebabkan.

Karena begitulah hubungan mereka. Ini rahasia, rahasia kecil yang tak akan pernah mau Koujaku akui pada siapapun, bahkan Beni sekalipun. Koujaku sendiri tak bisa ingat bagaimana semua ini berawal. Dari pertengkaran fisik yang disusul oleh teriakan-teriakan, mereka berakhir tanpa sadar saling bercerita mengenai rahasia terbesar yang mereka simpan. Tak sengaja, tapi tidak bisa dibilang demikian juga karena saat Noiz memberitahunya mengenai rahasianya sendiri, ada rasa ingin berbagi rahasia. Dan saat itu semuanya terucap, lancar mengalir dari bibirnya.

Koujaku juga tidak ingat sejak kapan pula mereka mulai merasa nyaman satu sama lain, hingga panggilan 'monster' itu terucap entah oleh siapa terlebih dahulu. Awalnya pertengkaran hebat berlangsung, tapi mereka kemudian menyadari ada perasaan puas yang aneh saat itu terjadi. Saat mereka saling memanggil satu sama lain dengan sebutan 'monster' karena, ya, bukankah mereka ini tak seperti manusia? Noiz merasa itu panggilan yang cocok dengannya karena ia tak bisa merasakan selayaknya manusia biasa, _pastilah aku ini monster_ , ucapnya. Dan Koujaku, ia benci panggilan itu. Ia benci bagaimana sebutan itu menghantui dirinya dalam bertahun-tahun hidupnya, tapi nyatanya, saat kemudian dia menerima kenyataan bahwa _ya, aku ini monster,_ rasanya tak... begitu buruk. Ini perasaan aneh yang sama sekali sulit untuk dimengerti.

Rasa menyiksa karena menyembunyikan perasaan bersalah selama bertahun-tahun terasa menumpuk. Terkadang, ia merasa mual tiap kali seseorang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah pria yang luar biasa, baik hati, ramah, dan tak pernah segan menolong orang lain. Sebuah _image_ sempurna yang berhasil ia bangun. _Image_ yang memuaskan, tapi sesekali, dalam malam-malam kesendirian ia akan menangis panjang sambil memuntahkan isi perutnya, kemudian bergumam, itu salah, itu salah, _Koujaku munafik_. Kau bukan orang baik-baik, Koujaku bukanlah pria sempurna seperti yang orang-orang ucapkan. Koujaku adalah monster yang sudah membunuh banyak orang, termasuk ibunya sendiri. Semua orang itu salah. _Mereka hanya tidak tahu_.

Tapi lalu kata itu terucap oleh seseorang, terarah padanya. _Monster_. Seolah melepaskan semua perasaan yang terus memberatkannya, ia merasa diterima sebagai dirinya sendiri. _Benar,_ ia ini monster kan? Ia adalah monster yang sudah membunuh banyak orang, membunuh ibunya... Tentu saja ia monster. Perasaan diterima sebagai dirinya seutuhnya tanpa _image_ palsu yang selama ini berusaha ia bangun terasa begitu memabukkan. Dan semuanya kemudian terjadi begitu saja. Karena ia ini monster yang haus darah, tentu saja, tentu saja ia ingin melihat lebih banyak lagi luka dan darah dan cabikan pada kulit, benar? Ia harus diingatkan, harus ingatkan diri sendiri kalau dirinya berbeda dengan orang lain. Bukan manusia utuh tanpa dosa. Ia harus diingatkan bahwa monster dalam dirinya tak mungkin hilang.

 _Ini menyenangkan, ini harus, ini sesuatu yang penting_. Bahwa ia harus diingatkan kalau dirinya ini monster. Maka saat tangan dan giginya mencabik kulit pucat di bawahnya, selalu ada perasaan puas aneh yang menyenangkan, mengalahkan tumpukan rasa bersalah yang akan merayap kemudian.

* * *

"Sini, lenganmu."

"Hnnng."

Tiga luka gigit yang dalam, empat luka gores. Tidak sebanyak dua minggu lalu walau tetap saja butuh waktu lama untuk menghentikan semua pendarahannya. Lengan, lengan, dada, bahu, perut, luka-luka itu terus menerus bertambah pada tubuh Noiz seolah ia berobsesi untuk tak membiarkan ada bagian yang terlewat.

"Hei, lihat. Perutku bagian sini masih bersih, loh. Berikutnya harusnya kau tandai bagian sana juga-ah, tidak usah pelan-pelan begitu, cepat sedikit. Tidak sakit, lagipula."

Mata Koujaku memindai bagian tubuh Noiz yang telah ia tandai satu demi satu sambil dengan hati-hati membalut luka-luka baru. Berapa lama lagi semua akan menjadi seperti ini? Sejauh mana ia akan melukai pemuda ini, merusaknya begitu jauh? Sejauh mana-

"...Koujaku. Kau... menangis?"

 _Sejauh mana mereka akan terus seperti ini?_

Koujaku, ia memang _monster_. Selama tato terkutuk ini masih terus mendiami tubuhnya, ia akan terus menjadi monster, dan fakta itu tak akan pernah berubah. Tapi pemuda ini, Noiz, ia sama sekali bukan monster. Koujaku tak pernah menganggapnya demikian. Ia bukan monster, dan apabila ada yang bisa disebut monster, maka itu adalah orang tua Noiz. Noiz hanya berbeda dari orang lain, itu penyakit, bukan monster. Pemuda ini berbeda dari dirinya. Ia tidak layak mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

"Hei. Hei? Koujaku."

Pemuda ini bukan monster, Koujaku tahu itu, tapi berat untuk mengatakannya dan menghentikan semua ini karena kini, beginilah bentuk hubungan mereka. Mereka tidak bisa berhenti, Koujaku takut untuk berhenti.

Koujaku menautkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari Noiz, seperti yang tadi Noiz lakukan. Ia mendekatkan jemari itu pada bibirnya, perlahan, mengecupnya lembut dan membiarkan air mata menetes dan meresap pada perban yang melingkari tangan Noiz. Tidak ada kata yang keluar, bahkan maaf pun tak bisa ia ucapkan. Dalam diam, Koujaku menarik lengan Noiz begitu hati-hati dan mempersempit jarak yang ada.

Masih tak ada kata, masih tak ada suara, Koujaku membenamkan wajahnya pada lengkungan leher Noiz dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

* * *

 **[Fin]**

* * *

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, sekali lagi, maaf kalau ada yang merasa ini OOC atau kurang pantas. Sebenarnya saya sedang mempertimbangkan apa perlu menulis dari sudut pandang Noiz juga, tapi begitu sudah cukup... jelas, kan?

* * *

11012016 (c) Yuyukangkang


End file.
